


no secrets (maybe one, or two)

by jyunos



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyunos/pseuds/jyunos
Summary: Taeyong does not keep secrets. Well, not intentionally. If someone was to ask him a question, he would definitely answer them if he does not find the questions uncomfortable. So in hindsight, everyone should have just asked if Taeyong was single or not rather than playing the guessing game.Or,The marketing department tries to set Doyoung up with his crush and only to get the shock of their lives that the office sweetheart, Taeyong, is not only in a relationship – is also married.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 39
Kudos: 596





	no secrets (maybe one, or two)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [no secrets (maybe one, or two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863063) by [yeeet (openyourrice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet)



The thing that Taeyong liked a lot about working in SM Group is that the working environment is not stiff. Granted, before Yunho, his brother-in-law, took over the position of the CEO, the working environment was absolutely a pain with inflexible working hours, expectations from the higher-ups that was almost impossible to reach, and so on. So yes, God bless Jung Yunho for his existence and changing the environment where the employees are now more motivated to work.

The other thing that Taeyong liked about work is his department, Marketing. When he first joined the company, he expected the department to be full of grumpy people aggressively typing on their computers. However, he was pleasantly surprised when the department is actually a bunch of nutcases who loves to turn their office space into their personal playground. Taeyong suspects that them being complete disasters is actually a coping mechanism for the stress they have to go through and well, he wasn’t complaining because they certainly made the office an enjoyable place to work in.

There was a time when Yunho was having a surprise inspection visit with the HR manager Boa and the two of them saw the whole department in absolute chaos. In the middle of the office, Doyoung and Kun were stretching Ten’s legs apart, the latter screaming in pain while Baekhyun and Taemin were setting up a giant train circuit around the room. Taeyong himself was at the side of the room with Irene, each holding a glass of wine while the two interns Mark and Jeno look at the room in amazement. The only member of the marketing team that was missing was Hyoyeon who was on holiday.

Yunho only nodded at Taeyong as acknowledgement before dragging Boa out. That night, Taeyong received concerned text messages from Yunho asking whether everything is alright in the department and everyone was coping well with work. Taeyong had to convince Yunho that stuff like that was normal and he should not worry about them while Jaehyun laughs beside him in bed. Ever since that incident, Yunho would shoot Taeyong a text message before going down to the 17th floor to check on the marketing department.

Sharing the same floor with the marketing department was the design team. The design team was a bunch of fun people and they did not mind the marketing team being loud and causing chaos. Granted, the two departments were separated at opposite ends of the floor but Baekhyun and Ten’s loud voices should not be underestimated. And most of the time, the marketing team finds Yuta, one of the design members, spending time in their space and contributing even more noise. The only time the floor was ever silent was when the conference room was in use.

It’s hard keeping secrets within the team. Baekhyun, despite him being a laid back manager and being the number one catalyst for the chaos and disaster that happens, is very attentive of his subordinates. This is why it didn’t take even 1 week before Baekhyun cornered Doyoung and basically interrogated him if he has a crush on “the pretty boy from design”.

It’s been months since Doyoung was interrogated and admitted his crush on Yuta and ever since then, the whole team would just look at Doyoung pining with sly grins when Yuta comes over.

“Taeyongie,” Hyoyeon sings as she walks to Taeyong’s table. “Can you help me? I need your help to deliver these files to Junmyeon in Finance.”

Taeyong frowns, “Why me?”

“Please? You’re the office sweetheart! No one could get mad at you. Also, finance is just full of grumpy people and they would never snap at you. Junmyeon wanted these files yesterday but the meeting with the client dragged out longer than I expected so I forgot to deliver it to him. So please? You’d really save my ass here,” Hyoyeon pleads.

“Fine,” Taeyong sighs in resignation and accepts the files. “But if he screams at me, you owe me.”

“Almost everyone wants to impress you, Taeyong. No one would ever scream at you,” Irene says from her table, grinning.

“And because everyone realises that you are the CEO’s favourite and treats you special,” Ten adds.

“Maybe Mr Jung also has a crush on Taeyong?” Baekhyun wonders loudly and Taeyong bit his lip to prevent him from laughing. If only they knew that Jaehyun literally _threatened_ his brother to make sure that Taeyong would not be mistreated or disrespected at work. Of course, Yunho would not just treat Taeyong differently from the others that would make the employees question his work ethics, but sometimes it just slips when Yunho would ask if Taeyong was comfortable working in the office or whether there was anything that bothered him and how Yunho’s eyes would linger on Taeyong longer than he should because he wanted to make sure that his brother-in-law is safe.

“I’m going!” Taeyong shouts as he walks away from the group of theorising people. The files in one arm, he uses his other hand to text his husband.

**baekhyun hyung thinks yunho hyung has a crush on me lol**

Jaehyun, to his surprise, replied almost immediately.

**WHAT?!**

Taeyong keeps his phone after that, finding joy in knowing the fact that Jaehyun is probably spamming his poor brother.

–––––

It’s lunchtime soon, and everyone in the office has stopped working and started stretching their limbs.

“Taeyong, are you joining us for lunch today?” Baekhyun asks and Taeyong nods. “Great.”

“Ah, I can’t join you guys today. I have a lunch meeting,” Doyoung announces from his table, already packing up and getting ready to leave.

Out of the two interns, Taeyong sees Jeno making puppy eyes as he looks at Mark, communicating silently. It’s no secret that Doyoung is Jeno’s favourite senior in the office and many times, the older members joked that Doyoung had adopted Jeno.

“Aw, that’s a shame,” Ten comments offhandedly, grinning at Doyoung when he was glared at by the latter.

When Doyoung finally leaves and is out of sight, Baekhyun immediately stands up and looks around the room. “We are going to get Doyoung and Yuta together, no matter what it takes. I’m tired of Doyoung pining and showing heart eyes whenever Yuta comes here.”

“Ah shit, here we go again,” Taemin sighs as he pushes Baekhyun out of the office. “Time to eat!”

It’s no surprise that Baekhyun rather enjoys playing cupid if the opportunity is given to him.

“Oh, today is a Friday and we haven’t had a group dinner for so long. Shall we go out today?” Kun suggests as the big group waits for the lift.

“I can’t tonight,” Taeyong pouts. “I’m having dinner with my friends. One of them has something to announce and I guess we are celebrating for him at the same time?”

“Are they getting married?” Hyoyeon asks with interest.

“No,” Taeyong replies. “Well, I don’t think so? He’s still single if I’m not wrong.”

Taeyong tries to recall if Johnny had mentioned anything about finding a partner. Even during university, he barely dated anyone despite calling himself a romantic. And even if he did find a partner, Johnny would definitely tell Taeyong first.

“Is he hot?” Ten asks and the rest of the team looked at him, clearly unimpressed. “What? I’m just curious.”

Taeyong snorts, “Why? Interested?”

“Only if he’s hot!”

–––––

Taeyong was the last one to arrive at the restaurant, his two best friends Taeil and Johnny already sitting at the table with his husband Jaehyun. Despite Jaehyun sitting down with his back facing Taeyong, he turns around to greet his husband as if he had a sensor that tells him that Taeyong is behind him.

“Hey,” Jaehyun whispers, planting a kiss on Taeyong’s forehead.

“Hey,” Taeyong giggles, still not used to receiving affection in public.

At the other side of the table, Taeil and Johnny were making gagging noises.

The couple sat down at their seats, Jaehyun casually putting his hand on Taeyong’s thigh. It became a habit for Jaehyun to put his hand there. It started in university when Taeyong bounces his leg in the library when they were cramming for their exams and Jaehyun would place his hand on Taeyong’s thigh and squeeze him softly, calming him down and easing his anxiety. When Taeyong first met Jaehyun’s parents, he was a nervous wreck and again, he couldn’t help but to fidget and started to shake his legs or bounce them, and Jaehyun would softly put his hand, grounding him. After that, it was just a habit for Jaehyun whenever Taeyong sits beside him and Taeyong would not complain because he loves it and he always feels safer with Jaehyun’s touch.

“So,” Taeil starts. “What’s the good news, Johnny?”

Johnny gulps down his glass of soju before turning to look at Taeyong. “Guess what, Yongie? Get prepared to see me more often now.”

Jaehyun nods beside, accepting the information before realising what Johnny’s words meant. “Wait. You’re going to be working with my brother?”

Johnny grins and nods his head. “I got the position in the design team.”

Taeyong gasps and the other three men turn to look at him.

“You’re joining the design team? Oh my gosh, you will be on the same floor as me! And we can meet each other every day!” Taeyong exclaims excitedly at the thought of seeing his best friend every day at work.

“Of course! I’ll definitely visit you every day until you get tired of seeing my face.”

“Try me.”

Jaehyun only chuckles at his husband’s energy and pats his thigh softly.

“So when are you starting?” Taeil asks.

“Next Monday,” Johnny replies and Taeyong _absolutely_ cannot wait for Monday and seeing Johnny at work.

–––––

Taeyong reaches the office early on Monday. He greets the early comers who are usually Kun, Irene, Hyoyeon, Doyoung and the two interns. After he settled down at his table then he realised that Yuta was present in the office, sitting on Doyoung’s table as they both engage in a conversation. Taeyong looks at the others with a raised eyebrow and they only shrugged in response.

“Good morning~!” Baekhyun sings loudly as he arrives, a laughing Ten and Taemin tailing behind him. “Oh? Hey, Yuta. What a surprise to see you here on this fine morning.”

“Hey Hyung,” Yuta laughs. “I’ll go now. But I’ll be back later!”

“Yuta,” Taeyong calls and Yuta turns to him with a questioning look. “Bring your new team member later and introduce him to us.”

Yuta showed a look of confusion before nodding.”I’m not even gonna ask, but sure. I’ll see you guys later,” Yuta grins before walking off to his department.

“Do you know someone there, Taeyong?” Doyoung asks, his eyes shining with curiosity.

“A really close friend of mine just joined the team,” Taeyong replies with a smile and everyone just accepts his answer as it is without further prying.

“Enough about Taeyong. Doyoung?!?! You look really comfortable with Yuta just now. Are you guys dating?” Ten, with all his mischief, asks as he walks to Doyoung’s table, probably to interrogate him considering that Baekhyun is already looming over Doyoung with a maniacal grin.

“Go away!” Doyoung screams and struggles to push Baekhyun and Ten away, especially harder when the two chaos bringers are backed up by Hyoyeon.

“Want some wine, Taeyong?” Irene asks casually as if she was offering coffee.

“Try asking again after lunch,” Taeyong replies.

–––––

As promised, Yuta comes again to the marketing department’s office after lunch but this time, a handsome tall man walks behind him. Taeyong heard Ten gasp beside him before looking at him and checking if he was okay. Following Ten’s line of sight, he finally noticed Johnny in their office space, Yuta introducing him to the rest of the marketing team.

“Johnny!” Taeyong squeals, running to hug his best friend. For a man in his late 20s, it’s probably odd for him to act like a high school student who just met up with his best friends after being separated during the summer. But did Taeyong care? No.

“Hey, Yong,” Johnny laughs, gladly accepting his best friend’s hug despite them meeting on Friday during the dinner. “Heard you wanted me to be here with Yuta.”

“Yeah! I wanna introduce you to my friends here,” Taeyong pulls away first and looks at the shocked faces of the marketing department. In their defence, for all the years that they’ve worked with Taeyong, they had _never_ seen Taeyong so comfortable with someone before that he would immediately jump on them to hug them. “Guys, meet Johnny. He’s my best friend since university.”

“Hi, Johnny,” Baekhyun snaps out of it first, greeting Johnny with a handshake and the rest following suit. If Taeyong noticed the unusual redness on Ten’s face, he does not say anything.

After the introductions and getting over the awkward phase of meeting someone new, everyone is back to being their usual selves. Taeyong internally thanks the Gods for Johnny’s social skills and letting everyone around him feel relaxed despite only just meeting him.

“Want coffee?” Taeyong asks Johnny who nods. Taeyong led his best friend to the refreshment room and the others immediately crowded together.

“Best friend, he says,” Hyoyeon says. “They do not look like best friends.”

“They look more like,” Taemin stops his sentence and ponders for the right word.

“Boyfriends?” Kun suggests.

“No, more a married couple honestly,” Irene rebuts.

“But I didn’t see Johnny Hyung wear a wedding ring, though,” Ten counters. “And Taeyong Hyung himself likes wearing accessories so I’m not sure if the ring that he wears on his fourth finger is a wedding ring or just a normal ring that he likes to wear.”

“How did you even notice Johnny Hyung’s hand…” Kun comments and Ten’s face immediately reddens.

“Oho! Does someone have a crush?” Doyoung teases and Taemin holds Ten back from swinging his arm to the man who immediately ran to Yuta to hide.

“Don’t get your hopes up, Tennie,” Irene sighs, “Handsome men cannot be trusted.”

“Aren’t you a lesbian?”

Irene glares at Taemin, “Before I knew I liked girls, I dated boys.”

“Oof.”

“So we all agree that they aren’t just best friends?” When Taemin receives the confirmation he needs, he turns to Yuta, “Please don’t tell Johnny whatever you just heard.”

“Hm? Did you talk about something?” Yuta asks feigning innocence and batting his eyelashes innocently.

“Bless you, Yuta.”

–––––

Unsurprisingly, the marketing department now has a new regular from the design department. Whenever Yuta comes by to take a break from his own department, Johnny would tag along and immediately latch himself to Taeyong’s side. Sometimes, he would be with Ten. Johnny had also been introduced to the _wilder_ side of the marketing team when he walks to their office with Yuta to see Taemin and Hyoyeon sharing a bottle of wine while the interns help to push Taeyong and Ten on their roller chairs from one end of the office to the other end as a race while Irene and Baekhyun time them at the “finishing line”. Kun and Doyoung, on the other hand, were wearing matching onesies and napping at one side of the room.

Everyone froze when Johnny arrived and Ten almost fell off his chair because no one was there to stop him and Johnny, being the gentleman that he is, caught Ten before he fell and told him to be careful. And before Baekhyun got to apologise for the mess, Johnny asked something that made everyone feel relaxed and resume their activities, “Can we join in the fun?”

Surprisingly though, it seems that Mark had imprinted on Johnny and follows him around like a little duckling, always listening to Johnny’s adventures. The office would often joke that Johnny had adopted Mark as his own just like how Doyoung adopted Jeno, and Baekhyun would loudly whine that he was the one that raised Mark since he was a freshie and now he’s abandoning him for another man and Mark would whine about Baekhyun embarrassing him.

“Johnny, Yuta, would you guys like to join us for lunch today?” Irene asks the two men who had made themselves comfortable at the interns’ tables.

“Sure! Thanks for the offer,” Yuta smiles brightly and Taeyong hears Kun snorting at Doyoung who blushed after seeing that smile. It was a beautiful smile.

“Sorry guys, but Taeyong and I have separate lunch plans. Maybe next time though?”

Taeyong did not see Hyoyeon and Taemin sharing knowing looks.

“Aw, we’ll invite you next time then!”

“Shall we go now?” Taeyong asks Johnny who checks the time and nods.

“Let’s go.”

“They’re going on a lunch date,” Hyoyeon states as if it was the most obvious thing ever the moment Taeyong and Johnny leaves and was out of earshot.

“Definitely,” Taemin agrees.

On the other hand, Jaehyun was waiting outside their office building for his husband and best friend. He has a big smile on his face as he watches his husband excitedly walking to him, dragging Johnny with him.

“I missed you!” Jaehyun laughs when his husband tackles him into a hug.

“You guys see each other every day,” Johnny grumbles, already regretting that he chose to third-wheel the couple instead of joining the marketing department where he can see a certain man that reminds him of a cat.

“You’re just jealous because you’re single,” Jaehyun retorts, pressing a kiss on Taeyong’s lips.

“Damn right I am.”

“Oh! Wanna know something?” Taeyong asks and Jaehyun indulges his husband.

“What is it?”

“Johnny has a crush on someone in my department,” Taeyong fakes whisper, hiding behind his husband when Johnny aims to kick him.

“I told you not to tell anyone that!”

“Sorry, Johnny, but I don’t keep secrets from Jaehyun,” Taeyong grins. Johnny only rolls his eyes and starts walking.

“C’mon, I’m hungry.”

“Let’s go, love,” Jaehyun says and offers his hand to Taeyong who gladly took it.

–––––

It’s not always that Jaehyun falls sick. Looking at his husband who is currently shivering despite being wrapped under the comforter, Taeyong felt bad that he had to leave Jaehyun to go to work. Seeing that he still has time before having to leave, he decided to prepare a meal for Jaehyun that he could easily reheat when he’s awake later. Taking the medicine that he keeps for emergencies and a glass of water, he walks back into their room and places them on the bedside table.

“Jaehyun? Babe,” Taeyong calls and Jaehyun only groans as a response. Taeyong checks Jaehyun’s temperature and frowns when he realises that it was not getting lower. “I have to go to work now. Call me if you feel worse, okay? I’ll come home immediately.”

“Mm, okay. Don’t worry about me. I just need to sleep it off.”

Taeyong was not convinced but let it go. He prioritises Jaehyun getting his rest and recovering more than nagging at his husband.

“Okay. I’ll go off now.”

“Kiss,” Jaehyun whines and Taeyong really wants to give in but he could not.

“You’re sick, love. You’ll get me sick too.”

“Then we can be sick together…”

Taeyong sighs and presses his lips on Jaehyun’s forehead. “This is the only kiss you will be getting from me now. If you want more, you have to get better.”

Jaehyun grumbles as he nods. “Stay safe at work, alright? And don’t worry about me.”

“I’ll try.”

Doyoung notices that Taeyong was out of it during work hours. Even when Baekhyun was leading the department into their usual disastrous activities, Taeyong was seated at his table, staring at his computer.

“Taeyong,” Doyoung calls and Taeyong flinches. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I’m fine. I just have a lot in my mind,” Taeyong smiles apologetically.

“It’s fine. But you can always talk to me if you need to vent, alright?”

Taeyong nods. “Thank you, Doyoung.”

Doyoung was about to speak again when their CEO comes in and everyone in the room turns to him, not expecting another surprise inspection.

“Taeyong, come,” Yunho says, his tone firm. Taeyong looks up at his brother-in-law and nods.

The rest of the department had a look of worry on their faces as they watch Taeyong and their boss makes their way to the vacant conference room.

“He’ll be okay, right?” Mark asks, clearly worried about his senior.

“I’m sure he will, he’s never done anything wrong,” Baekhyun answers although he does not sound convincing. Their CEO had never called anyone to talk to personally. Even if he has to, he would use his secretary to call the person up to his office, never once did he personally come down to fetch the person.

“Did you guys realise that Taeyong has been really down today? As if he was worried about something?” Kun asks and the whole group has fear on their faces, all thinking of one thing: _Is Taeyong going to be fired?_

“Jaehyun called me earlier,” Yunho starts as they enter the conference room and Taeyong pouts when Yunho looks at him with an eyebrow raised, acting as the reprimanding brother and boss. “He told me to check on you because he’s sick and he knows that you’ll probably be too worried about him to properly work.”

“I–”

“Have you been productive today?” Yunho cuts him off and Taeyong whines.

“Hyung… I’m sorry. I haven’t done any proper work today.”

Yunho sighs, “Taeyong, I know you are worried about Jaehyun. I am, too. But we both know better than anyone else that he doesn’t like it when we are too worried about him that it starts to affect our work.”

Looking at Taeyong in front of him who was looking down and sitting in a timid position, making himself look smaller than he is, Yunho could not help to feel bad. But he is also the CEO of the company, and while he is worried about his brother and his husband, he cannot let the productivity of his employees be affected.

“Call him, Taeyong. Talk to him and ease your worries. And when you feel better, get back to work, okay?”

Taeyong nods, “Okay, I’ll call him. Thank you, Hyung.”

“I’ll go back to my office now. I have a meeting soon. You can stay here to talk to Jaehyun, alright? And when you’re done, go back to your office. I’m sure your team is panicking right now because I suddenly called for you.”

For the first time today, Taeyong laughs.

“They can be a little dramatic sometimes,” Taeyong says.

“Right. I’m going now. See you around, Yongie,” Yunho says as he stands up and heads towards the door.

“See you around, Hyung.”

When Yunho is gone, Taeyong takes out his phone and immediately dials his husband’s number. He wonders if Jaehyun had taken his medicine or if he was asleep now. He was contemplating hanging up in case he was disturbing Jaehyun from resting when he hears Jaehyun’s groan.

“Taeyong?”

“Jaehyun.”

Johnny meets Yunho in the hallway, waiting for the lift when he walks to the marketing department with Yuta. He heard from Taeyong that Jaehyun fell sick and he’s pretty much sure that Yunho came to their floor to make sure that Taeyong did not blank out because despite being present physically, mentally and emotionally, he’s at home with Jaehyun.

Sensing his presence, Yunho turns to him and nods at him in acknowledgement with a smile. Johnny returns the gesture, ignoring Yuta’s little gasp beside him.

“Why is he here?” Yuta thought aloud after Yunho went into the lift. “Was there an inspection at marketing?”

“I don’t know? Maybe?”

When the two of them reach their friends’ office, they see the marketing team in a state of anxiety. “You guys alright?” Johnny asks the group.

“Did you guys see Taeyong when walking over?” Kun asks, worry obvious in his voice.

“No. But we saw Mr Jung. Was there an inspection?” Yuta asks instead and the group shakes their heads in unison. Johnny had to hold himself back from laughing at the image.

“There wasn’t. But Mr Jung called for Taeyong and we don’t know what’s going to happen because Taeyong didn’t look too well today and Mr Jung sounded really strict,” Ten explains the situation and Johnny slightly smiles at the dramatics of the Jung family.

“Don’t worry about it, guys. Just trust in Taeyong and Yu–Mr Jung, okay? I think you guys are just overreacting,” Johnny says truthfully. There really is nothing for them to be worried about because Yunho was just being the older brother that he is.

Taeyong comes in moments later everyone immediately crowds around him asking if everything was alright despite Johnny’s words earlier. Taeyong only smiled apologetically and convinced his friends repeatedly that everything was fine and he is _not_ getting fired.

When lunchtime comes, the group decided to have lunch together again, except for Taeyong who said he was going to stay in the office to do the work that he had slacked on earlier. Johnny also wasn’t joining because he had made plans with Sehun from HR. Johnny frowns when Taeyong announces his absence for lunch and tells him that he’ll bring something for him to eat later because if Jaehyun found out that Taeyong skipped lunch and Johnny knew about it, he would probably offer Johnny’s body as a sacrifice.

“Ah! Doyoung, Yuta, why don’t you guys head out first?” Baekhyun says suddenly, making the two males confused. “I have something to brief Taeyong on with Hyoyeon.”

Taemin nods, “And Ten, Irene and I are going to make a stop at the finance department. I think Mark and Jeno are helping Baekhyun.”

“...Okay?” Doyoung replies but he doesn’t look convinced. Especially when the two interns, who do not dare to lie to their seniors, are fidgeting and smiling awkwardly.

Doyoung and Yuta leave and Taeyong snorts.

“Really, Hyung? Is that the best that you can do?” Taeyong laughs. “Even I wouldn’t be convinced. And why would Taemin Hyung, Irene Noona and Ten even go to the finance department together? You guys aren’t even working on any projects now either.”

“My mind blanked,” Taemin simply answers.

“You know they tried to ditch us, right?” Yuta asks as the two men get into the lift. “It was so obvious.”

“They’re so adamant on playing matchmakers, it’s getting pitiful,” Doyoung grins.

“They’re trying to get us together so badly that they did not even realise that we’ve been dating,” Yuta laughs.

Truth be told, Yuta and Doyoung had begun dating a few months after Baekhyun’s interrogation. It is just that Doyoung is shy of public display of affection and thus, Yuta does not publicly show his affection for his boyfriend in the office. Also, add the fact that Doyoung is completely smitten over Yuta and would blush at anything “heart throbbing” acts, like for example, Yuta smiling. So maybe it was their fault that the team did not realise that they have been dating because Doyoung still acts like a fool pining, and they _could_ just tell the team that they have been dating for a while now but Yuta rather likes the attention and he enjoys watching the marketing department’s team different ideas of trying to get him and Doyoung alone and “forcing” them to go on a date.

“What do you want to eat, Doie?”

“Remember you said you wanted to bring me to a Japanese restaurant? We can go there if it’s nearby.”

“Alright.”

–––––

Taeyong’s sister visited the married couple during the weekend and Taeyong was thankful that Jaehyun recovered quickly. It was not always that Taeyong’s sister would visit him because she lives in a different city, but when she does, she would bring her son along and Taeyong would spend half the time playing with his nephew while his sister talks with Jaehyun.

This time around, instead of Taeyong playing with his nephew, it was Jaehyun. Taeyong coos internally as he watches Jaehyun playing with his nephew, their two voices filling the atmosphere. Taeyong’s nephew has a new obsession: dinosaurs. Jaehyun, being the good uncle that he is, indulges in the little boy’s antics, imitating the dinosaurs and roaring with him. Taeyong is pretty sure dinosaurs do not roar like the two, but hearing his nephew’s laughter when Jaehyun acts as a mean brachiosaurus threatening to eat the boy up, he can’t help the smile forming on his lips. Jaehyun, in the act of a plant-eating dinosaur, threatening to eat a human child. Clearly, someone did not study his dinosaurs when he was young.

“He’s gotten so big,” Taeyong says as he helps his sister prepare the ingredients for dinner.

“He has, hasn’t he?” Taeyong’s sister chuckles, “When I told him that we were visiting you guys, he was so excited and insisted on bringing his new collection of dinosaur figurines to show off.”

Taeyong laughs heartily, “That’s adorable!”

“How is work, Taeyongie?” She asks and Taeyong tells her about what has been happening recently in the office, about the matchmaking of Yuta and Doyoung, Johnny’s addition in the company, the new project that the marketing department had just received. His sister hums as Taeyong talks to her, giving comments that she sees fit and encouraging her brother about the new project. It was a really nice atmosphere.

Taeyong looks back into the living room where Jaehyun is now chasing the little boy around the room and he realises something.

He _really_ wants to raise a child with Jaehyun.

A baby, perhaps.

That night, after Taeyong’s sister and nephew had left, Taeyong prepares for bed and joins Jaehyun who was already comfortable and scrolling on his phone, probably checking through his work email.

“Babe,” Taeyong calls and Jaehyun hums back in response.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you like children?” Taeyong asks casually, hoping that Jaehyun would get his hint.

“I do. Why?”

“Mm, nothing. I was just curious.” Taeyong hides his disappointment by resting his head on Jaehyun’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

“Taeyong?” Jaehyun calls this time and Taeyong hums, not bothering to look at Jaehyun because he is already feeling too comfortable. “Can I come in?”

Taeyong looks up at his husband in disbelief who just showed him a pleading expression. He should say no, he has work tomorrow and he does not trust Jaehyun to be gentle. But he does not have it in him to refuse, and also because he wants it too.

“Be gentle, please?” Taeyong pleads and Jaehyun only responds with a noncommittal hum. Taeyong lays down on his back looking up at Jaehyun who had already changed his position the moment his husband moved.

They kiss first, always. A greeting between lovers, Jaehyun had said during their first time. It does always not have to be passionate or full of want, it could just be a soft gentle kiss, maybe just a peck, even. When they pull apart, Jaehyun looks down at his husband, his eyes full of love that sometimes, it makes Taeyong feel shy.

“I love you, Taeyong.”

“I love you, Jaehyun.”

–––––

Doyoung walks to Taeyong’s table after their team discussion regarding the new project.

“Do you need something, Doyoung?” Taeyong asks the younger male with a smile.

“Hyung,” Doyoung starts, speaking with a soft voice, as if whispering, “I want to tell you something, but can you promise me that you will not tell anyone else?”

Taeyong’s interest piqued and nodded his head.

“Okay so,” Doyoung takes a deep breath and looks around to make sure that everyone was busy at their own stations and no one was listening to them. “I’m telling you this because I trust you, and because Yuta will probably tell Johnny about this and slip up to you.”

“Oh, Yuta is involved? Interesting. Carry on.”

“I know, well, Yuta and I know that you guys have been trying to play the matchmakers to get us together,” Doyoung whispers calmly and Taeyong’s eyes widen in shock. He was about to make up an excuse when Doyoung stopped him, raising his hand to indicate that he still has more to say. “We don’t mind it because we find it hilarious. But, what I really want to tell you is that Yuta and I are dating. Have been for 2 months, actually,” Doyoung ends with a bashful smile and Taeyong feels his soul leaving.

“Seriously?” Taeyong whispers loudly, trying to hold himself back from shouting in excitement. Doyoung nods, red adorning his cheeks. “Oh my God, Doyoung! I’m happy for you! But why didn’t you tell us so we can stop Baekhyun Hyung?”

“It was Yuta’s idea. He said it was entertaining to watch you guys make up excuses to ditch us, Doyoung laughs softly, “You guys do realise that it was suspicious, right?”

“I– Yeah. I can’t even deny,” Taeyong shrugs. “Well, tell me the details. I’m curious, how did you guys start dating?”

“It was embarrassing…” Doyoung mumbles, “It was in the spur of the moment and I just blurted to Yuta that he looked really pretty when I bumped into him at the shopping centre. I almost ran away but he held me back and asked if I had time to go on a spontaneous date with him, and that was the beginning. And a couple of dates later, we officially became boyfriends.”

“That’s cute,” Taeyong says, he finds himself smiling over how shy Doyoung looks in front of him, but happy nonetheless. He’s suddenly reminded of how he and Jaehyun were when they had only begun dating. “I’m happy for you, Doyoung. I hope you guys will last for a really long time.”

“Thank you, Hyung. I’m really happy with him,” Doyoung smiles with sincerity and Taeyong cannot help but to mirror the image. “Remember, please don’t tell others. Not yet, at least.”

“Trust me.”

Baekhyun ordered the department sandwiches from Subway for lunch, including the two design members that pretty much joins them for lunch whenever possible. All twelve of them, squeezing together at the lounge where they eat their sandwiches, sharing stories of their weekend activities.

“Johnny,” Taeyong says suddenly as the rest was laughing about Taemin’s embarrassing episode at the retail store where he went into the wrong changing room and saw something that he should not have. “I want a baby.”

Johnny chokes on his food and goes into a coughing fit and everyone immediately stops laughing after hearing Taeyong’s words. What Taeyong did not see was Ten’s crestfallen expression.

“What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? I can want to have a baby,” Taeyong whines, showing everyone his pout.

“Okay? But why are you even telling me this? It’s not like a baby is going to magically appear, you know,” Johnny wheezes, calming down and catching his breath after Taeyong basically dropped the bomb to him. Yuta gives him a drink which he gladly accepts.

“I’m just saying! You know I tell you everything first,” Taeyong huffs.

“Alright, alright. Kids, don’t fight,” Baekhyun interrupts. If anything, he would prefer not to see a couple breaking up in front of him.

“We’re not fighting,” Taeyong whimpers.

“Taeyong, you do realise that having a baby means you have to cut down on the sex so that the poor child doesn’t grow up hearing his parents do _it_ ,” Johnny adds casually and Taeyong turns red immediately, ignoring the others’ gasps and shoves his remaining sandwich in Johnny’s mouth and proceeding to give his best friend an extra hit on the back.

“Shut up!” Taeyoung shouts and flees the scene. He really did not want to have his sex life discussed in public, in a workplace no less. In fact, he really does not want to have his sex life discussed with anyone that is not his husband. Entering the bathroom, he takes out his phone to message Jaehyun.

**i hate johnny >:(**

A minute later, Jaehyun replies, successfully putting a smile on Taeyong’s face.

**i’ll fight him the next time i see him.**

Taeyong types a quick reply before leaving the bathroom and returns to the office which already makes him feel awkward.

**my hero, love u**

The group did not talk about what happened, the topic already changed and Taeyong was thankful. He only hopes that everyone will forget everything they have heard.

–––––

Taeyong thought he was just imagining it at first, but after two weeks, he concludes that Ten is indeed avoiding him. He did not know the reason, but he trusts Ten to not be unreasonable. And if Ten wants to talk to him, he will. All Taeyong can do now is wait until Ten is ready to open up.

Ten hates himself. Guilt was overflowing in him that he just forced himself to distance himself from Taeyong, despite Taeyong being one of his closest friends in the department. Unable to handle the overwhelming emotions, he goes to Kun to talk to.

“Kun, I feel like absolute shit,” Ten cries as barges into the refreshment room where he knows Kun is at. What he did not expect was Irene and Hyoyeon in the room as well. “Oh. Aha, I’ll see myself out. I’ll talk to you later, Kun.”

“Stop there, young man,” Hyoyeon’s voice stops Ten in his tracks, and he turns around with a sheepish smile on his face. “You can’t just say something like that that would alarm us and then leave. You know you can talk to us too.”

“I know… But I don’t really want to make a big deal out of it? And it concerns Johnny Hyung and Taeyong Hyung.”

“Is this about your crush on Johnny?” Irene asks and Ten nods. He turns around to make sure the door is locked, making sure that no one else is able to enter and listen. “And why are you feeling like shit?”

“Because! We all know that the two of them are a thing. I know that and yet I’m still expecting for something with Johnny Hyung, falling for him and stuff just because he’s really nice, perfect even, and he never makes fun of me when I trip over my words because I forgot some words in Korean, and neither does he tease my accent when we speak in English. He always treats me nicely and it’s just _impossible_ for me to not fall for him.

“Adding the fact that sometimes I feel like he was actually flirting with me when he comes here with Yuta and sits with me instead of Taeyong. Noona, I really thought that I had a chance with him. And, God, I guess they’re pretty serious if Taeyong Hyung even wants to have a baby and build a proper family? Now, I just feel like a dumbass and I feel guilty because if Johnny Hyung was really flirting with me, then does that mean that Johnny Hyung was cheating on him? Oh God, am I a homewrecker? Taeyong Hyung doesn’t deserve this and now I have no idea how to face him without the guilt eating me up,” Ten choked on his tears, all of his repressed emotions flowing out as he rants. “I don’t want to be the reason for a relationship breaking.”

Kun immediately pulls him into a hug, offering words of comfort to his friend. Hyoyeon and Irene share a look before sighing. Hyoyeon walks to Ten, giving the latter a comforting pat on his head.

“When you first admitted that you have a crush on Johnny, I thought it was just because of Johnny’s handsome face and perfect build. I didn’t realise that what you felt was even deeper than just those two things,” Hyoyeon admits. Ten only laughs sadly. “Look, I frankly do not know how to deal with this situation. But I suggest you talk to Taeyong. He shouldn’t be kept in the dark especially when the matter concerns his partner.”

“I agree with her, Ten,” Kun says, letting go of Ten once he’s done sobbing and is calmer. “If Johnny Hyung is really an asshole who would cheat on his partner in broad daylight – no offence – Taeyong Hyung deserves to know it.”

“I can’t. Not now. I’m not ready to face Taeyong Hyung,” Ten mumbles, wiping away the stray tears on his face.

“That’s fine. But you have to tell him soon, alright? He deserves to know,” Hyoyeon says and Ten nods.

Irene pulls him into another hug which he gladly accepts.

“Told you handsome men cannot be trusted,” She simply says and Ten laughs again.

“I should’ve listened to you.”

–––––

Turns out, Ten did not tell Taeyong about it despite it being a week since he broke down in front of Kun, Hyoyeon and Irene. Call him a coward, but he did not have the guts to be the one that tells Taeyong that his partner was possibly cheating on him.

Sitting at his table, Ten watches as the two interns arrive in the office, greeting the seniors who are early.

“Good morning, Ten Hyung!” Jeno says brightly, walking to his designated table.

“Morning, Ten Hyung!” Mark echoes.

“Good morning, boys,” Ten chuckles at the enthusiastic duo.

“Morning people!” Baekhyun shouts as he enters the office. “I heard something interesting just now!”

“What is it, Hyung?” Kun asks from his seat.

“I was in the lift with Mr Jung’s secretary and she seems to be in a hurry. So I, ever the curious one–”

“You mean nosy?” Hyoyeon interrupts and Baekhyun glares at her.

“As I was saying, I, ever the curious one, asked her what’s happening because she’s usually not – you know – a mess. And she told me that Mr Jung’s younger brother is coming today for a meeting and of course, they’re in a rush to clean the place up to impress the younger brother,” Baekhyun finishes off.

“Did you find out what time he is coming?” Taeyong asks. Baekhyun shakes his head disappointedly.

“I guess that’s why Ms Kim was in such a hurry. Maybe she doesn’t even know exactly when the younger Mr Jung is coming and it could be a surprise visit.”

Taeyong pouts and nods understandingly.

“I’m curious to see what he looks like,” Taemin says and everyone else agrees. Well, except Taeyong who has excitement on his face.

Jaehyun did mention to Taeyong about him coming to the company on this day for a meeting with Yunho regarding sponsorship for an event that is going to be held at the art gallery that Jaehyun is the director of. Taeyong had asked what time he will be coming but Jaehyun only grins at him, saying that it will be a surprise. Taeyong kept whining for Jaehyun to tell him but Jaehyun only ignored him, pretending as if he did not hear his husband.

“Is anyone kind enough to get coffee for me?” Baekhyun says loudly.

“I want one too!” Taemin shouts.

“I’ll go,” Ten volunteers. “I wanna stretch my legs and walk.”

“Thank you. You are godsent!” Taemin exclaims, raising his arms.

“Shall I get coffee for everyone?” Ten asks and everyone nods.

“Hyung, I’ll help you,” Mark offers, standing up from his seat.

“Thank you, Mark.”

“Ah, Tennie,” Taeyong says. “Can you get a latte? And if I’m not around later, just put the cup on my table because I have to go down soon to meet someone.”

Ten nods and leaves the office with Mark.

Carrying all the cups of coffee, Ten and Mark walks to the lift lobby where they saw Mr Jung’s secretary with a man who looks similar to their CEO also walking to the lift lobby from the main entrance.

“Damn, is that Mr Jung’s younger brother? He looks like a _dilf._ A really hot one,” Ten comments and Mark splutters beside him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines.

As they walk closer, the two sees Taeyong in the lobby, bent over to pick up a piece of trash that he found on the floor. Ten was about to call for him when he sees something that shocked and angered him. Mr Jung’s younger brother. Had slapped Taeyong’s butt.

“Did he just–” Mark gasps.

“Take advantage of a man in a vulnerable position? Yes, he fucking did,” Ten seethes. “All men could not be trusted, especially handsome ones.”

Taeyong immediately stands as he feels the sudden touch and turns around to give a piece of his mind to the _bastard_ that dared to touch him, but his frown turns into a smile when he realises that it was his husband. The door of the lift opens and Jaehyun and Yunho’s secretary enters. He was about to join them when he heard Ten shout his name from behind.

“You can go first,” Taeyong tells his husband, “I’ll wait for them.” Jaehyun nods and the secretary presses the close button.

“Hi Tennie, hi Mark,” Taeyong says as the two reaches him.

“Are you okay, Hyung?” Mark asks, concern evident in his eyes.

“Of course. Don’t worry about me,” Taeyong replies although he has no idea what Mark was asking him about.

The next lift comes and the three of them got in together. “You guys go to the office first, alright? I have a meeting with Jongin Hyung from the executive department.”

“Okay, Hyung. Stay safe, alright?” Ten says and Taeyong nods his head. The door opens on the 17th floor, Ten and Mark walking out while Taeyong stays, waiting for the doors to close before going up to the 20th floor.

“Coffee’s here!” Ten announces, receiving cheers from the members. “Also, we saw Mr Jung’s younger brother.”

“Oh? How does he look?” Baekhyun asks and Ten sighs.

“Hot. He wore a low cut V-neck shirt under his blazer and I swear, he looks like a dilf. His hair was styled back and his eyes looked intense,” Ten describes and the office marvels at the description. “But the thing is. He is a bloody douchebag.”

“That took a turn,” Irene says. “What did he do for you to say that?”

“We saw him slap Taeyong Hyung’s butt at the lobby,” Mark says with a frown and the office turns into chaos, enraged at how someone _dares_ to do such a thing to their sweetheart.

“We have to tell Johnny Hyung!”

“Is Taeyongie fine?!”

“I don’t care if he’s Mr Jung’s brother, he’s gonna get it from me the moment I see him.”

For an hour, the group was just discussing angrily on how to protect _their Taeyongie_ from predators and making up threats for when they see the young Mr Jung. They did not even realise Yuta’s presence who was looking at them with amusement.

“C’mon guys. It’s lunch now,” Yuta finally says and 9 heads turn to look at him in shock.

“Oh. Okay. Is Johnny Hyung not coming?” Kun asks and Yuta shakes his head.

“Someone came to our office to find Johnny and they’re talking. I’m guessing that he’s Johnny’s friend,” Yuta shrugs, not one to dwell on things that he is unsure of.

“Alright then. Let’s go,” Baekhyun announces and the group disperses, taking their wallets and whatever necessary.

As they were waiting for the lift, they met Johnny who was walking towards them with a man which made Ten and Mark gasp.

“It’s him!” Ten exclaims softly, not wanting to get the two men’s attention.

The group, except for Yuta, looks at him with wide eyes and Ten aggressively nods his head with Mark. Baekhyun clears his throat and squares his shoulders as if trying to look intimidating.

“Hi guys,” Johnny greets the big group and the man beside him offers them a smile.

Baekhyun was about to open his mouth when the lift doors open, revealing Taeyong inside who had just returned from his meeting.

When Taeyong notices his husband at the back of the group, he beams and takes big steps forward, ignoring the calls of his friends.

“Jaehyunie,” he grins, hugging his husband and stands on his tiptoes to press a kiss on his husband’s lips, completely forgetting that he is not alone.

“Hey, love,” Jaehyun greets after they pull back.

“God, have some shame. You guys are in a workplace,” Johnny interrupts them and Taeyong glares at him.

“Tae...yong?” Taeyong hears Baekhyun call his name hesitantly and finally breaks out of his little bubble with Jaehyun.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Let me introduce you guys,” Taeyong blushes, “Baekhyun Hyung, guys, meet my husband, Jung Jaehyun, who is also Mr Jung’s younger brother.”

**“WHAT?!”**

Taeyong decides that they go for lunch together, finding a Korean food restaurant that could fit all thirteen of them despite it being lunch hour and most places would definitely be packed with hungry office workers so that he can explain the whole situation after the marketing department had recovered from their shock that he was indeed _not_ in a relationship with Johnny but instead, _married_ to their CEO’s younger brother.

“So… You weren’t lying when you said Johnny was your best friend…” Hyoyeon says in a daze, trying to wrap her head around Taeyong’s explanation.

“Yes, that was what I said when I first introduced you guys to Johnny,” Taeyong nods and Johnny silently laugh at the expressions of the marketing department.

“Why didn’t you tell us you were married to someone else? Baekhyun asks exasperatedly.

Taeyong frowns. “You didn’t ask! And I’ve been wearing my wedding ring on my finger so long, you should’ve noticed! It wasn’t like I was hiding anything,” he defends himself.

“In our defence, you like wearing accessories…” Doyoung mumbles, and Ten and Kun nod beside him.

“Oh my God…” Taeyong sighs and turns to look at his husband who silently pats his thigh and offers a reassuring smile, telling Taeyong that he is not mad that his work friends were not aware of their relationship and assumed that Taeyong was in a relationship with their best friend instead.

They ate after that, the team apologising to Taeyong for making such assumptions instead of directly asking him for the truth and moving on. The big group falls back into their usual rhythm after that, going back to being loud and full of laughter. All except one. Ten was still feeling conflicted, now feeling bad for jumping into conclusions and avoiding the two people instead of just asking.

When he finishes his meal, he excused himself to the washroom. Johnny notices, he always does and follows him. He noticed that Ten had been avoiding him, and even though the others were celebrating the reveal of Taeyong and Jaehyun’s relationship, he notices that the usually loud and cheerful Ten was silent, as if there was something bugging in his mind.

“Ten, are you okay?” He asks as he enters the washroom and Ten startles at the sudden presence.

“Yeah, I’m–” Ten was about to say he is fine but under the scrutiny of Johnny’s gaze, he could not help but to be honest, “Not fine.” Johnny encourages him to continue, saying that he is willing to listen and Ten takes a deep breath. “I feel like an idiot. You must’ve noticed that I was avoiding you, and Taeyong Hyung,” Johnny nods and Ten continues, “I’m sure Taeyong Hyung notices it too but he just chose to not say anything, waiting for me to take the first step, which I’m kind of thankful for. For the longest time, I thought you were together with Taeyong Hyung and I still fell for you, plus the fact that sometimes I thought you were flirting with me and I just feel like I’m being a third party in your relationship and you were trying to cheat on him. And then it came to the baby topic during that one lunch and my emotions were all over the place because I assumed that you guys were in a serious relationship since Taeyong Hyung was considering to have a baby.”

“And then you avoided us because you thought you were going to destroy our relationship,” Johnny supplies and Ten nods, biting on his quivering lips.

“And today I found out that everything I thought was wrong and was just reaching and I really feel like an idiot for believing my own assumptions instead of just asking you guys directly, but instead, I avoided the two of you like a plague and my mind is just in a state of chaos and I really, really feel dumb for feeling like this,” Ten sighs.

Johny stays silent for a moment, taking in the image of the man standing in front of him before offering a hand to Ten, who stares at it confusedly before taking it hesitantly. “Ten, your feelings are valid, you didn’t know. Just like the rest of your department. I can’t understand exactly how you feel but I can tell you that I know exactly what it feels to have a crush on someone who was already in a relationship. I can’t tell you to do anything, because the decision is in your hands, after all. But I would suggest talking to Taeyong, it could help you ease the feelings in you.”

Ten nods, “I have to talk to him and apologise for avoiding him. I can’t stall any longer. The longer I stall, the possibility of me just ruining our friendship is higher.”

Johnny chuckles and gives a reassuring squeeze on Ten’s hand.

“Now that you are aware I’m single, do you want to go out on a date with me?” Johnny asks and Ten turns red.

“Are you really asking out in the washroom?”

Johnny shrugs and Ten laughs.

“I’d love to,” Ten answers and the two of them smiles brightly at each other.

“Let’s go out of here first then,” Johnny says and Ten agrees. The two of them walked out together, Johnny not letting go of Ten’s hand.

Back at the table, Baekhyun finishes his drink and slams down the cup on the table, getting the table’s attention. “Alright now, no more hiding secrets, even if unintentionally. Who else has a partner who we are not aware of?”

Taeyong turns to look at Doyoung who still silently eating his food.

“Me,” Yuta announces and the rest looks at him with eyes wide. Hyoyeon and Kun look at Doyoung with pity in their eyes which Doyoung ignores. “I’ve been dating Doyoung for almost three months now. And we also know that you guys tried to play cupid on us.”

Taemin chokes on his food and Baekhyun looks like he has been betrayed. The rest of them just looks away, pretending to not know what Yuta was talking about.

“It’s Baekhyun Hyung’s idea…” Kun mutters, coughing.

Jaehyun looks at his husband with curiosity who just smiled innocently.

Ten and Johnny returns and Taeyong notices their hands, and smiles to himself, nudging his husband to look at their best friend.

“Ten! They knew!” Baekhyun cries.

“They who? And what do they know?”

“Doyoung and Yuta! They knew everything! And they’ve been dating for three months!”

Ten gasps, “Doyoung! How dare you not tell me! I’m your best friend!”

“Says who,” Doyoung replies coolly and Ten drops on his seat, clutching his heart.

“My heart has been shot.”

When Jaehyun comes home from work in the evening, he finds Taeyong in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“I’m home,” Jaehyun announces, taking off his blazer.

‘Welcome home,” Taeyong greets him. “The food is going to be ready soon, take a shower first, alright?”

Jaehyun hums and presses a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek, hugging him from the back.

“Meeting your office friends today was interesting,” Jaehyun mumbles and Taeyong laughs.

“They are really something else, aren’t they?”

“They sure are,” Jaehyun agrees. Then, a thought comes to mind, “How did they not realise that you were married?”

Taeyong turns off the stove and turns around, “Right!? I wear our wedding ring every day and I never once did hide it. And when you would call me in the office, I literally answer the phone in front of them!”

Jaehyun laughs and Taeyong wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“You’re not mad that they didn’t know, right?” Taeyong asks in a small voice. “I don’t want you to think that I was trying to hide our relationship.”

“Of course I’m not mad, love. I know you would never do that,” Jaehyun assures his husband, pulling him into a kiss. Taeyong sighs as they separate and rests his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I love you, Taeyong.”

“I love you, Jaehyun.”

They have trust in each other, and that is the thing that matters the most.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 3 days and running on barely 15 hours of sleep.
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this work! comments and kudos are much appreciated :] <3
> 
> twitter: @TYMADZONE
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/mononoquey


End file.
